Escort
by JK Writes
Summary: Kiba has to escort an heiress to the Country of Waves. Things happen over a period of time. KibaHina .
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry... I just had to make another one xP Unfortunatly, my nerdy love for Naruto has made me pause 'I Regret'. D: I will continue a week or so after school starts however. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden [Goes to cry in a corner]**

The dog-nin **(Is that what it's called?)** grumpily walked over to the Hokage's office. He had woken up at 5 in the morning, because he was needed. He entered the office with a frown.

"Kiba." Tsunade greeted. Kiba looked at the Hokage. "Why am I here?" He asked, half asleep.

"You have a mission." Kiba growled. Obviously Tsunade wasn't going to give any specific answers. "Okay. Who am I assigned with?" Kiba asked, crossing his arms.

Tsunade cocked one brow. "Why so cranky." She rolled her eyes, and leaned on her hand, out of tiredness. "It's _5:10_ in the morning. I usually sleep in until 9." He put his hands in his coat, while Akamaru peeked out of his jacket, looking half asleep.

"Answer the damn question." Kiba glared at the rising sun. Tsunade rolled her eyes again.

"No one. Your the only one." Kiba felt a smirk tugging on his lips. "Why is that? Shino backed down? Or is he gone too?" Tsunade stared at the boy to see if he was serious.

"Shino is in the hospital, you dope. He's going to get out next week. But this needs to be done now." Tsunade explained. Kiba was getting more anxious to find out what the mission was.

"It's just an escort..." Tsunade started. "That's it?" Kiba had underestimated this mission.

"Fine then. You have to escort a hunted Hyuga heiress." Kiba eyes widened.

"Hyuga? Like Neji? I thought all of the girls in that family were dead? I've only seen Neji's father and grandfather." Kiba looked around the room, thinking.

"There was one... But she is different. Shy, yet strong. But the ninja's hunting her, needs your level of battle experience. Byakugon or not, her level of experience is a few notches below yours. You have to take her to the Country of Waves, and back." Tsunade explained, causing Kiba to get confused.

"Why do I need to take her back?" He questioned the older woman. "She lives here, Kiba. She just needs to meet someone for information. Neji or Hiashi would have done so, but they have a mission of their own.

Kiba nodded. "When do I start?" He asked. Tsunade looked at the clock on her wall. "In 15 minutes. You'll meet her at the entrance gate... It will take a while, so go back and pack..."

Kiba's mouth parted slightly. "In _15 minutes_?" Tsunade glared at the boy.

"Or just leave unprepared and freeze at night. Your choice." Kiba growled, and headed for the door, knowing her was defeated.

Kiba was late, taking 25 minutes. But when he got there, he noticed that there was no girl around with the pale eyes that Neji had. It was only until around 6:00 when he saw a girl with light eyes.

He walked up to her, taking her by surprise. "H-hello... D-do you know who K-kiba Inuzuka is...?" The girl was so quiet, he could barely hear what she was saying.

"Yes, I do. Why do you need him?" Kiba asked, pretending he wasn't himself. "W-well the H-Hokage said he w-was my transportion t-to the Country of W-Waves..." Kiba nodded.

"So your the hunted Hyuga." He finally said, after a few seconds of awkwardness. The girls eyes trailed from the ground, up to Kiba's eyes. She was definatly a Hyuga.

"S-so your K-Kiba Inu-" Kiba stopped the girl. "You don't have to say my last name every time, you know. And Tsunade was right. You are shy." She had pink cheeks, and looked away.

"A-are we leaving, yet?" She asked, quietly. Kiba gave a lop-sided grin. "Yup. Let's go."

Kiba walked outside of the village's huge gate, and looked behind him, to see the girl still standing in the spot they were in before.

"Hey! Are you coming? Your the one who asked." He yelled, getting her attention. The girl blushed again, and ran towards Kiba.

They walked in an hour of silence, and Kiba was getting bored as hell.

"So... What's your name?" The girls' head shot up. "N-nani?" Kiba shook his head, with a smirk.

"I asked a question. I expect to be answered sometimes, you know." The girl looked down again.

"O-oh... Right. G-gomen..." She looked ahead, at the path we were walking on. "H-Hinata... You already s-seem to know my last n-name..." Kiba looked at Hinata, who was fidgeting with her fingers.

He doesn't know why, but a smile was tugged on his face.

"Tell me about yourself." Kiba finally said, after a few more awkward moments. "A-are you sure?" She looked at the dog-nin, who was looking at at the rising sun ahead of them.

When she got no answer, she thought he didn't want her to answer anymore. "Well?" Hinata looked down.

"W-well, there isn't much to know..." She said, quietly. "I don't care, just tell me." Kiba insisted.

Hinata sighed. "I grew up t-training... a-and studying t-to become a ninja... Doing a-all that didn't improve my social skills, h-however..." Hinata smiled, slightly, and even though it was just for a second, Kiba noticed.

"That's fine. By the way..." Kiba looked at Hinata. "You look better when you smile, instead of frowning." Hinata gasped, and turned beet red. Kiba laughed and ran ahead, leaving Hinata there to process what Kiba had said.

Hinata looked up to see Kiba was a while away, and started running. "H-hey... Wait up!" She called, but it sounded like she talked at her speaking volume.

Later that day, the sky was getting darker. Kiba had set up a tent for the night, and gave Hinata her own sleeping bag. Hinata tried to sleep, but when she couldn't she got out of the tent to look at the river nearby.

When she got to the riverbed, she noticed someone with a white jacket lying down on the grass, with a little dog beside him. Hinata smiled at the scene, and went to wake them up, if they were sleeping.

And they were.

She could hear Kiba snoring quietly. Hinata rolled her eyes and woke up the boy. "Wake up." She said, still at her normal volume.

Kiba stirred, and sat up. "What..." He mumbled, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over to Hinata who was staring at the small dog.

"Where did this cutie come from?" Kiba smiled at the sight, and looked down at the dog. He was on his back, obviously enjoying the belly rub Hinata was giving him.

"He's been with us the entire time. Akamaru is his name." Kiba said nonchalantly. Hinata looked at the dog. "He was in your jacket wasn't he... It's baggy enough for me to not have noticed." Kiba nodded, and realised something.

"Hey, you aren't stuttering!" He said, smirking. Hinata, felt her cheeks grow hot, and she knew she would start stuttering and messing up on her words again.

"I-I..." Kiba shook his head, still having a smirk painted on his face. "And... it's back." He laughed, and stood up.

"It's cold. You should go sleep. We leave early in the morning. I'll keep watch." Hinata looked at the dog-like boy in front of her. "Won't you get t-tired? You don't need to keep w-watch all night. I can, while you sleep h-half the night..." She offered.

Kiba shook his head. "What would happen if the people who hunted you found us? I'd be asleep." Kiba kneeled down, and Akamaru went back into his jacket.

"T-then I'd wake y-you up..." Hinata said, slowly. Kiba raised one brow. "And if I don't get up in time? What then?" Kiba said.

Hinata bowed her head. "Fine... I-I'll sleep."

Kiba smirked, knowing he won. "Goodnight, Hinata." Kiba said, facing the moon. Hinata looked back, to see his dark silhouette. The shy girl blushed, and went into the tent.

Both ended the night, with the same odd feeling in their chests.

**End! ^.~**

**I thought this would turn out into a one shot... But no... My mind wants to hold on to this one... I will make another chapter, since I really would not like myself if I just ended it like this. Next update comes up tomorrow... maybe? Or maybe sometime today... I don't know. I type these things right before uploading them...**

**So organized.**

**Anyway, like I said, this will continue, so don't worry. ^.~**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter TWO of Escort! Yay! Dramatic chapter! Beware! Thank you! ^.^**

Hinata mumbled something, after being shook. "Mm..." She sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Kiba walking out of the tent.

Then she looked down, immediatly turning red... She was only wearing a bandage around her chest, and her underwear... _'Had Kiba seen... Maybe that's why he left the tent without a word...'_

She shook the thought out of her head, and changed, before leaving the tent as well. She say Kiba standing there, talking to the little dog on his head.

"Are we leaving y-yet?" Hinata asked. Kiba turned around, and nodded. "Let me just get the tent down." He walked past Hinata, leaving that feeling in her chest rise up again. She looked behind her to see Kiba kneeling down to get the stick hold up the tent. "Do you need help?" She offered.

Kiba slightly turned his head, enough for Hinata to see his slit-like eyes, and a smirk. "Nope. I'm your escort and protector, anyway. I should do this myself." When his head turned back to the task at hand, Hinata tilted her head, slightly.

A few minutes later, Kiba had the tent, and sleeping bag, and stood up. "Ready to go, Hinata?" The shy girl nodded. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few hours.

Hinata felt bored, which was not normal for her. "S-so you never told me about y-yourself, K-Kiba..." Hinata looked down, because this was not what should would say.

Kiba stared at the girl, who was fidgeting again. "Why do you want to know?" He asked her. Hinata shrugged, but you had to be close to notice through her baggy coat.

"I-I... W-well you asked m-me..." Hinata mentally facepalmed herself for stuttering so much.

"It's fine. I'm just some everyday dog-nin. **(Someone correct me if I'm wrong with this dog-nin thing... Please, I'm begging you.)**" Kiba answered.

Hinata nodded, sensing he didn't want to talk anymore. Hearing a stick break from behind them, Kiba turned around and sniffed the air. Hinata stared at the boy. "A-are you _sniffing the air_?" She asked him, finding it unusual. Kiba continued, but not before sticking up a finger telling Hinata to be quiet.

"Can you use your Byakugon to see if there is anybody with chakra around?" Kiba asked, Hinata nodded, and put her hands together. "_Byakugon!_" Kiba watched as veins started to become visible around her eyes.

"See anything?" Hinata turned around in a full circle. "No chakra levels. Only small animals." Kiba nodded, and they started walking again, but Hinata still had her Byakugon activated.

Kiba's eyes were now thinner than before, indicating he was more focused. Kiba sniffed the air again. "We're almost there." He announced.

They walked in more silence, until they had gotten there, which took them an hour. Hinata looked at the town in awe. "Wow... Y-you were right... You must have a k-keen sense of smell..." Hinata stuttered.

"Uh-huh. You bet. Who do you need to-" They heard a voice coming from behind them. Hinata gasped to see who it was. "N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata's voice became barely audible, and her face turned red. "Hey, Naruto." Kiba told the blonde.

"Hey, Kiba. Hey, Hinata. Why are you guys here?" Naruto asked. Hinata was about to ask Kiba how he knew Naruto, until, he spoke up himself. "Hinata has a meeting with someone here. Tsunade told me to be her escort." Kiba explained. Hinata looked around, and quietly activated her Byakugon again, while Naruto and Kiba talked.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Do you see anything?" Kiba asked, seeing Hinata stare at the forest. "I-It's them... They're here..." Kiba's head sharply turned to the forest.

"We can't lead them to the village... They'll cause to much trouble..." Kiba thought for a few seconds before turning to Hinata and Naruto. "Hinata, stay with Naruto." Kiba looked at Naruto. "Keep her in your sight." Hinata looked at Kiba, looking franticly for his plan within his expression.

All of a sudden, Kiba was already outside of the village, far away from Hinata and Naruto. Hinata was about to run to Kiba, but Naruto held her back. "Kiba said you had to stay. It's to dangerous out there, being hunted and all."

Hinata stared at the boy with whiskers. "Kiba told you? T-those ninja's are d-dangerous! T-they nearly _k-killed_ Neji before!"

Naruto looked at the forest. "Don't worry, Hinata. Kiba is a strong ninja. If you knew him like I did, you'd know that. Have you ever seen him fight before?" He asked Hinata. She shook her head in response.

"We weren't attacked traveling here. W-we easily got here..." Hinata looked at where they heard battle cries. "Maybe that was their plan. To make you think you got here without a scratch, and then battling you out of the blue." Naruto told her.

"M-maybe... maybe we should go h-help him... There was about f-five when they attacked Neji..." Hinata looked down.

"Kiba wants to finish this mission, by getting you to that meeting, safe and sound. Just let him do his job. He'll be fine... I hope..." Naruto said, making that last bit barely audible, but Hinata still heard him.

The two heard a crash, not far from the village. They ran outside of the village grounds, to see Kiba leaning against a tree, injured badly.

"Kiba!" Hinata yelled, running towards the body, with Naruto following. They sat there, beside him, and Kiba looked up.

"H-Hinata..." He choked out, spitting out blood. Hinata's eyes widened. "Kiba, get up... we need to bring you to someone to heal you..." Hinata tried to nudge him from his spot with no avail.

Kiba chuckled, shocking the two. "Naive girl!" He yelled, before reaching out to choke Hinata. "K-Kiba!" She managed to yell. "Hya!" She heard, from Naruto. Kiba was thrown to the side, from his kick. Hinata rubbed her neck and stared at Kiba.

"Y-You're not K-Kiba aren't you...?" She asked, slowly. "Kiba wouldn't have gone down that easily..." They watched, as 'Kiba' slowly turned into one of the ninja's that were hunting Hinata. "Foolish and naive. Falling for a simple illusion such as that? Sad, really. But the real Kiba won't make it." He said, before laughing.

Hinata and Naruto had to take a few seconds to process this. "You... You liar!" Hinata finally yelled. "_Gentle Fist!_" She cried, before charging after the mad man. Naruto was running after her, ready to fight, as well. But before they even got to the man, a sword went through his stomach.

Hinata and Naruto paused, deeply confused. When the man collasped, a bloody shock was behind him.

Hinata and Naruto's eyes widened, to see Kiba, with blood seeping through his forehead protector, and blood near his lower abdomen. Kiba finally collasped, falling back.

Hinata just stared at the body, before running towards him. "Naruto-kun! G-go get help!" Hinata yelled at the boy. Naruto nodded, running into the village. You could hear him yelling for help.

Hinata smacked herself mentally. _'This is not a time to stutter!'_

Hinata rested her hand beneath Kiba's head, supporting his weight. "Kiba... Kiba come on..." She finally managed to say. Kiba's eyes were barely open. "That sword... That sword was in your stomach wasn't it... You pulled it out to save us didn't you..."

Kiba's facial expressions stayed still, causing Hinata's eyes to water. She had not known the brave man for long, but she felt this warm feeling inside of her whenever he looked at her.

Finally, Kiba's mouth twitched, into a small smile, before falling limp again.

Naruto came out of the village with help, and a few men with a stretcher. They carefully put Kiba onto the stretcher and brought him into the village, with Naruto, and a worried Hinata behind them.

**Uh-oh! Mwuahaha... I'm evil. :) Yes! This will continue!**

**Woo!**

Kiba: [Eye twitch] You killed me?

Me: Pfft... No... I wouldn't do that to one of the main characters... Pshh...

Hinata: B-but you just d-did...

Me: Don't sass me. I will duct tape you to a tree.

Hinata: B-but we could j-just...

Me: I just said don't sass me.

Kiba: Geez.

Me: Excuse me?

Kiba: Oh yeah! [Uncomfortable grin] Jade forgot to say, she does not own Naruto... Heh.. [Frown] You still killed me.

Me: Kiba... Hinata...

[Silence]

Me: I would shut your mouths if I were you... I am the author. I can make you switch bodies... however, Kiba would probably touch himself if I did so...

KibaHina: [Deep blush]

Hinata: K-Kiba...? [Stares at him]

Kiba: Screw you Jade.

**Love you! ^.~**

**JK Writes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! Yes, I'm ending it! I'm actually happy, because I'm making another one! Yes, three new stories in one week. I'm obsessed! Deal with it.**

Kiba: Am I still going to be dead?

Hinata: A-and remember to say the disclaimer...

Me: Kiba... You weren't dead in the first place. And Hinata... I will, and that stutter... I will tell you a secret about it. [Leans into Hinata's ear and tells her secret]

Hinata: [Blush] N-nani?!

Kiba: What? What did she say?

Hinata: [Stares at Kiba with a red face. Tells me something]

Me: I'll tell you later, Kiba. I don't own-

Hinata: W-wait! D-don't tell him! P-please!

Kiba: [-.-] What?!

Me: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!

Hinata: P-please don't tell K-Kiba-kun!

**Onto the story...**

It's been five hours since we got here. And in that five hours, Kiba has been in a hospital, Hinata has been sleeping on his chest, where it wouldn't hurt of course.

Kiba shifted in his sleep, and felt weight on his torso. He looked down to see dark blue hair on his chest. He immediatly felt the heat go to his face. He also realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and Hinata was lying down on his bare skin.

Kiba shook Hinata gently, and she woke up, almost instantly. "Huh? Oh..." She calmed down and realised where she was sleeping, and turned a bright red. "S-sorry, Kiba-kun... I didn't mean to fall asleep on your chest..." Kiba nodded, as if saying 'it's okay.'

_'No wonder I fell asleep... he's so warm... Ach! What am I thinking...'_ "How are you feeling, Kiba-kun?" Kiba stared at the girl. Hinata thought she had something on her face or something, and slowly raised her hand to her face.

"D-do I have something on my f-face?" She asked. Kiba shook his head, with the regular smirk plastered on his face. "Not at all. By the way..." Hinata stared at the man before her, with bandages covering his body.

"When did you start calling me 'Kiba-kun'?" He asked her, lying back with his eyes closed. With eyes closed, Kiba couldn't see Hinata turn a deeper shade of red, if that's even possible.

"Uh-... I-I... Sorry... I will stop if you want..." She bowed. "No... It's fine. I would have probably started calling you Hinata-chan after this anyway." Hinata turned redder, and met the maximum blush meter.

"You know... You look more sick than I feel. Your face is a deep shade of red, Hinata-chan." Hinata looked at a nearby mirror, and it was true, she was a dark shade of red. She calmed herself down, and her skin went back to being pale.

"You d-didn't answer my question, Kiba-kun. How are you f-feeling...?" She asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Fine. Have you had that meeting yet?" Hinata shook her head. "Then let's go." Kiba sat up, and instantly, Hinata stood, waving her hands in front of her. "Kiba-kun you need to rest... You have been badly injured!"

He stood up anyway. "Nah. I'm fine. I'm strong, remember?" He said, flashing her a grin, showing his fangs.

Hinata giggled. "You l-look like a human dog..." Kiba frowned slightly. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked her, pretending to be insulted. "N-no! No, I think it's c-cute..." Hinata covered her mouth with her hand, at what just easily slipped off her tongue.

"Cute, huh? Well, I'll tell you a secret." Kiba walked closer to Hinata, and she noticed how tall he was, and could see his features more closely.

Kiba removed her hand, and bent down.

Hinata's eyes widened, when she felt hot lips against her own. She could feel him smile against the kiss, which made her kiss back.

Hinata slipped her hands around his neck, and Kiba did the same with her waist.

When they pulled back, they were both breathing heavily. Hinata felt comfortable with his hot breathe on her skin. And sure as hell, Kiba felt the same.

"So, after this mission, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her, causing her to smile.

"Of course, Kiba-kun. I-I..." She stuttered, and looked down. Kiba smiled. "I love you too, Hinata-chan."

**That's it! :) I know, I ended it earlier than I thought I would, but I want to get started on this new story right away!**

**Here's a sneak peak for you!**

"B-but Father!" She cried out. Hiashi sighed. "I know you must not want to do this, I wouldn't either, but you have to do this, Hinata." Hinata looked down, knowing she lost.

"But why does it have to be him?! Why couldn't it have been someone else!" She shot back. "Hinata... I know, it's hard that you have to, but you have to face the fact that it's happening."

Hinata felt shocked that she talked back to her father. She sighed. "Yes, Father... I'll do this if it makes you happy."

**Dun, dun, dunnn! What does Hinata have to do? And why is she so uncomfortable with it?**

**Find out... In a few hours or so when I release the first chapter! You can find it on my profile.**

**Love you,**

**JK Writes**

Kiba: Are you forgetting something... [Still red from reading story]

Hinata: N-no! Please d-don't tell him! I'm b-begging!

Me: Begging?

Hinata: [Nods]

Me: Well than...

Hinata: Phew...

Me: I told Hinata that Kiba loves her stutter...

KibaHina: [Blushing Madly]

Me: And... Hinata told me...

Hinata: N-no! P-please Jade!

Me: That... She... L-

Kiba: Just say it.

Me: Fine than. She loves you. She told me herself.

KibaHina: [Awkward Silence, while I try to hold it in]

Hinata: Your a bastard.


End file.
